primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.6/User Reviews
This episode was great, and it was always going to be, what with Jenny coming back and all. I though the scene where Connor first meets her at the Stately Home was great and very well acted. James Lester as sarcastic as ever, and the CGI is still fantastic. I loved the scene of chaos where the Hyeanadon burst into the wedding - It must have been extremely difficult to add the creatures into that scene. I also loved the Next Time trailer for episode 4.7, especially as they managed to make it seem really jam-packed, despite not mentioning Danny's return - probably so as to leave it as a surprise to the viewers. I'd give this episode 8.5/10 Anomaly800 21:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Again, good but not great. The Hyaenodons only contribution to the episode is a short but sweet fight scene at the end, in which the main cast bludgeons them with medieval weapons. I expected more focus on Jenny - she had left the team with Helen still free and dangerous, and a shitload of things happened since then. People died, Abby and Connor were forced to fight for their lives against dinosaurs for a year, humanity was almost wiped out from existence - wasn't Jenny curious to know what happened during her absence? Instead, we have an insane amount of scenes involving Emily and Matt, which would be great if they weren't boring bidimensional characters. Anyway, Abby was hot (as always), it was good to have Jenny back for a while, the ending fight was awesome and the sub-plot with Jess and Becker was actually pretty entertaining. In the last few episodes, Becker had turned into some sort of emo crybaby, but he's back to normal now. 7/10 God, series 4 has been disappointing, this is a prime example. The Hyaenodons were great and it was good to see Jenny back but they didn't appear to know what to do with her. It's annoying that Connor and Abby reajusting to life back in their own time has been pushed aside in favour of much more boring storylines, like Jess and Becker. The biggest problem series 4 has is that it doesn't have a leading man. Matt is just a rubbish character. He is not a strong or charismatic enough presence to carry the show and, although he's supposed to be a cross between Cutter and Danny, he doesn't seem to know anything about the creatures and if he squared up to me, I'd fancy my chances. As for his 'mission', the story is going nowhere and I stopped giving a shit after episode 3. Biggest problems are not enough screentime for Abby, Connor and Lester and a completely bland and wooden leading man, hopefully Danny will take his place when he returns next week. 5/10 Honestly,this episode was good,but the creatures-and Jenny-weren't doing anything. With the exception of when Jenny killed the Hyaenodon. And I expected more from those scary beasts,like when they attacked the wedding: Surely they could have killed several more people-but NO-they want the Hyaenodons to be like over-sized puppies! Jeez,Tim & Adrian could have done better on this one-5/10 '' yours truly,'' Beastly 14 Beastly 14 17:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:User Reviews